


Previous Lives

by wordspider



Category: The Adept - Katherine Kurtz & Deborah Turner Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordspider/pseuds/wordspider
Summary: In this lifetime Adam and Peregrine were brothers in arms, but it is not the first lifetime in which they have met.
Kudos: 5





	Previous Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Adept Series belongs to Katherine Kurtz and Deborah Turner Harris and I make no profit from this.

**Larissa, Greece 496 BC** (Peregrine is Olus, Adam is Kristos)

Olus, teacher, philosopher and artist made his way through the streets of Larissa, summoned to the home of Agapetos, a high-ranking politician of the city. What hair he still had was snow white, as was the moustache and beard that he wore proudly. Despite the stick he used for support, he was in good health for a man of his age. 

The entrance to the large home was answered promptly by a household slave and he was shown through the spacious courtyard, with a fountain in the centre. He was led to a study, where Agapetos, a stern looking patrician, greeted him. “This is my son, Kristos,” the older gentleman said without any pre-amble, gesturing toward the young man by his side, “he requires a new teacher”.

Olus turned his attention to the dark-haired youngster and almost immediately his Second Sight triggered. Overlaying the youthful face was that of an older man, wearing the accoutrements of a Egyptian high priest. He smiled, at the younger man, “it would be an honour to be Kristos’ tutor,” he said addressing the older man, “and“, he thought to himself, “it would appear that some of our lessons will be of a more esoteric nature”.

**********

 **London, 1594** (Peregrine is Henry, Adam is Grace)

Grace Berney sat watching her lover, Henry Darley as he performed in the latest play by the playwright William Shakespeare. Ten years her junior, he was currently playing the role of Juliet onstage. Their association was the cause of much gossip, but the widow did not care. 

As the play ended she applauded politely with the rest of the audience and then waited as they all left. A few minutes later young Henry appeared at her side. He bowed exuberantly, taking her hand and kissing it gently before standing. “So what did you think?” he asked, eager for her feedback.

“You were marvellous, as always my love,” she replied, “I am not overly fond of tragedies, but you did indeed _teach the torches to burn bright*_ ”.

He blushed slightly at her compliment. “Shall we retire for the evening then?” he asked, guiding Grace to her feet and placing a chaste kiss to one cheek.

Though truly lovers, their ‘dalliance’ was often used as a cover for the esoteric work that they undertook, working against those who practiced the dark arts and tonight was one of those nights. “Would that we could, my love,” she replied, a whisper against his lips as she claimed a kiss, “but, unfortunately, other work awaits us this night”. 

**********

 **Battle of the Somme, 1916** (Peregrine is William, Adam is Joseph)

William and Joseph Wright, young twins from the Borders, huddled close in the trench, waiting for the order to begin the advance. They bow their red-haired heads in prayer, hoping that their first trip into battle will be a success.

As the order filters through they move to take their place, side by side they ready their weapons and prepare to enter no man’s land. Neither had slept well the previous evening, kept awake by the artillery bombardment of the enemy lines.

Not long after they went over the top, they realised that the artillery had not been as successful as hoped, as machine gun fire came from the enemy lines. Together they moved forward and together they fell side by side, dying as they had come into the world, together.

With their deaths came the memories of their previous lives, and the realisation that in this one they had not lived to reach their potential. Their spirits were greeted at the gates of the temple, and they knelt in the presence of their Master. _“Forgive us,”_ they spoke together.

 _“Rest content, there is nothing to forgive, Children of the Hunt,”_ the Presence responded, drawing them to their feet. _“Be at peace, until you are again called upon to walk the earthly realm”._

**Author's Note:**

> * Refers to quote from Romeo and Juliet Act 1 Scene 5 - "O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!"


End file.
